She Has No Time For You Now
by MasochistandNarcissistFan
Summary: Missing Moment from Deathly Hallows. Takes place the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny has a hard time letting go and decides she doesn't want to seperate from Harry on bad terms. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't Harry Potter or the song this fic is based on._

**A/N:** Hey! So I'm thinking after I do some missing moments for Deathly Hallows, I might quit writing fanfic only because I have no clue what to write now. I could do an AU story but I'm kinda wanting to focus on my real writing so I'll only do that if people want me to. Oh yeah, how'd everyone feel about the new book? I thought it was awesome! Though that ending kind of bummed me, only because it didn't really show what they did over the 19 years. Oh well, still one of the best I think. Well, here's the one-shot. I've kinda had this idea for awhile before the book came of course (it was gonna be a sequel to Fall To Pieces) and was glad there was at least one spot in the book I found for it, it takes place the night before the wedding. Enjoy. :)

Also, if you listen to the song you might be able to get why this fic is based on it. It's "She Has No Time" by Keane and it was played during what I think is one of the sadder moments on my favorite show, _One Tree Hill._

* * *

**She Has No Time**

Ginny Weasley was lying in her bed, thinking about what she'd done earlier that day. She had been acting foolish to thinkthat Harry would take her back. "Harry... " she accidentally whispered out loud to herself, trying not to wake up Hermione, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her.

Ginny sighed to herself. She still couldn't believe she had kissed Harry like that. She couldn't help but frown as she thought to herself.

_Yeah, snogging him on his birthday before he takes off to do something about Voldemort. Real classy, Ginny._

Shaking her head, she sat up in her bed, tightly curled up in a ball. She wasn't one for crying most of the time. But after Harry left her room with Ron and Hermione she had felt a few tears starting to form. Ginny had forced herself to hold them back. Sometimes she wondered if the pain would be easier to handle if she just cried.

_Instead of trying to seem noble about it._

That was thing that bothered Ginny about Harry. He tried to be so brave... he _was_ brave... and yet, would not take the credit for it. She knew he had gotten help from others before but he never sought out for it, never thought to ask. He wanted to do everything on his own.

It had taken Ginny a moment to realize she had gotten out of her bed. She started for the door, not really thinking about what she was doing. She knew where she wanted to go... _needed_ to go...

Did she _really_ have to? No... but it was still a nice thought though. It was foolish, wishful thinking, and yet she was standing outside Ron's room. It was also _his_ room too, until the wedding, that is. Until he took off with the others...

She started to grab the handle of the door but hesitated. What was she doing? She should be in bed, leaving Harry alone like he had wanted in the first place. Hermione had even told her that Harry had made a promise to Ron to stand clear of her. She had felt some small appreciation towards her brother when she heard this, that he cared she'd been so hurt all summer.

Somehow, Ginny got the nerve to crack open the door for a small peek. In the darkness, she saw Ron, snoring while in a deep sleep. Ginny surpressed a laugh, but almost failed when she barely heard what he said in a weak whisper. "Er-my-nee..." Ron started to stir, but after a moment or so, Ginny heard him resume to his snoring.

_Well, at least he's starting to coming to his senses these days... If only someone else could do that too..._

Ginny then turned to the other bed to see Harry, who seemed to be having a little trouble sleeping. From time to time he would give a groan, and then try to sleep on. Ginny found herself unable to control her concern, so she quietly opened the door enough to slip into the room without a sound. She realized she was shaking all over, and yet she didn't care. A part of her wanted him to wake up and find her worrying over him.

The only thing is, that small wish came true. Ginny had reached down to brushed one of her fingers lightly against Harry's scar when one of his hand's shot up and grabbed her wrist. Letting out a gasp, Ginny tried to free herself but realized Harry was too strong for her to pull away. " Harry... it's _me_. _Ginny_..." This woke Harry right up. He stared up at her, clearly startled to see her. Instantly, he let go of her wrist but not before slightly rubbing it, nervously. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"I thought... I thought you were a Death Eater."

"Oh. Er, were you... having a... nightmare?" Ginny mentally beat herself over that. She knew she shouldn't have asked. It wasn't her place to ask anymore.

_Maybe he'll tell you to leave for being so rude._

He didn't though. Harry sat up in the bed and decided to answer her back. "Kind of." He tried to appear indifferent about the situation but failed. The look in his eye said everything. "It... It involved you- Nevermind. Forget about it."

Ginny slightly raised her voice without really meaning to. "No." She looked at him, defiantly, making it clear she wouldn't let this go. "Involved what?"

Harry looked away with a scowl. Sighing, Ginny lowered her voice. "What happened in the nightmare?" She still got no answer. She reached for Harry's hand but before she could, he moved it. He got up, grabbed Ginny's hand, and led her into the corridor. Ginny could tell she had made him mad.

_Great! Now he's gonna make me go back to bed! _

What Harry did next dumbfounded her so much, Ginny thought she was dreaming. He bent down and kissed her briefly on the lips. It was short yet still sweet. Harry quickly pulled away, turning to go back to his room until Ginny got a hold of his arm. He awkwardily spinned around, clearly embarassed and ashamed of himself, looking down. "You can't just do something like that and walk away, Harry!" She was obviously furious.

Harry seemed to be more fascinated with the floor than what she had to say. Still, he opened his mouth to talk anyway. His next words sent a chill down Ginny's spine: "The nightmare was about you." Ginny moved her hand from Harry's arm to his hand.

"What?"

"I..." Harry was struggling with his words so Ginny gave his hand a soft squeeze, encouraging him a little. "It was a real nightmare... not something Voldemort made me see." He shook his head. "I mean, I wasn't seeing it from his point of view."

Ginny nodded, urging him on. "I understand. G-Go on."

Harry obeyed, hesitantly. "Voldemort was toturing you and said if I didn't give up he'd k-k-k... _hurt_ you..." Ginny could tell he had changed a word but she knew not to question him on it. She knew what he had meant, and also knew that the thought truly disturbed him. "I said that I would and you got mad, saying not to give in and then... t-then he u-used the Cruciatus Curse on you so that he'd stop you from going on..." Harry's sentence broke off because he had buried his face on her shoulder. Ginny quickly put her arms around him, slightly taken aback, having never seen him so vulnerable like this, excluding when Dumbledore died.

After awhile, Harry looked up, his chin still resting on Ginny's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I... I didn't mean to." This was the second time Harry had apologized to her tonight, and it was starting to irritate her.

"Please don't do that."

"What?"

"Apologize for every little thing." She shook her head, frustrated. "You know that I didn't mind it one bit." She went to place her hand on his cheek. "For once you were actually letting me in!" He recoiled from her touch.

"I don't want you in!" Harry noticed Ginny's crushed face and he soon regretted his choice of words. "Ginny, I didn't mean- I want you to- I... " He genuinely seemed lost for words. He wanted to be with her, but at that moment, that wasn't an option.

Ginny gave him a grim smile as she locked her hands together, anxiously. "I understand what you're trying to say." She sighed. "You just mean not right now."

"Well..." he paused, trying to delay her unevitable pain. "Unfortunately, yes."

The final blow came but Ginny miraculously didn't break.

She wanted to be mature about it, she really did. Yet the strong desire to cry was growing. Somehow though, she managed not to faltered. She simply said, "I should've known." She tried to give a genuine smile along with a nervous laugh; failing but not caring. After all, Harry already knew how she felt about the situation. She truly hated it and always would.

"I-I'll go to bed now." Ginny may have said the words, but she didn't move right away. She slowily leaned in and kissed Harry gently. She gave him a nervous grin once again when she pulled away. "Something to remember me by." That was the best excuse she could come up with. She looked down and whispered, "Please don't be mad." She bit her lip. "Goodnight."

She was about to go back to her room, but Harry called her name so she turned around. "Yes?"

"I want you to know... I'm not mad." He gave her a weak smile then back into his room, looking intensely at her while closing his door. Ginny realized she was smiling to herself, uncontrollably. She didn't want it to go away.

After she had quietly slipped back into her room, she leaned back against the door, sighing happily. It took her a moment to notice that Hermione was sitting up in her bed, with a smirk.

"So, what happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so I don't know if it's my best but I liked it actually anyway. I think it's mainly because I wished Harry & Ginny had seperated on somewhat better & clearer terms in the book. So what did you think? I tried my best. Review please! Thanks for reading! :)

**xoxo, Heather**


End file.
